Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{4}{12}+2\dfrac{6}{16} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{4}{12}} + {2} + {\dfrac{6}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} + {2} + {\dfrac{4}{12}} + {\dfrac{6}{16}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=9 + {\dfrac{4}{12}} + {\dfrac{6}{16}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 9 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{3}{8}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 9+\dfrac{8}{24}+\dfrac{9}{24}$ Add the fractions: $= 9+\dfrac{17}{24}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 9\dfrac{17}{24}$